


My Happy Ending

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Divorce, F/F, M/M, bookshop owner Draco, coparenting Harry/Ginny, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Ten years after the war, Harry is facing a divorce from Ginny Weasley, and between wondering how he's going to tell his children (and the rest of the Weasley's) he finds himself interested more and more in a certain blond wizard from his past who now owns a bookshop. It's not the ending Harry expected for himself, but then, what really was?





	My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This story hit me at like 1 AM the other night, and all I had was co-parenting Ginny and Harry after their divorce. I ended up handwriting 23 pages for it the next day, and when I typed it up, I ended up getting rid of a good portion of that altogether. Anyway, I'm /trying/ for a slowburn, but I can't promise that's what'll happen. We had 7 books of slowburn between these two I just want them to be happy OKAY!?  
> Also, I'm not entirely clear on the ages of the Potter children, so let's say James is 11, Al is 10, Lily is 7 1/2.

It was an amicable divorce in the end. Harry and Ginny had opted to co-parent their three children in the hopes of giving them some semblance of normalcy. Harry nearly snorted at the thought. As if being the children of ‘Harry Potter’ could ever be normal.

“I don’t think we should really discuss this either you know?” Harry had suggested. “The less people who know, the less chance there is the Prophet can get ahold of this.” It was a fool's errand, Harry knew, there was almost no chance they could keep the divorce from the press. Even if neither one had any intention of moving out of their shared home anytime soon. Plus there was the subject of dating, which Harry had tried _not_ to think about overly much. It wasn’t that he minded the idea of Ginny dating someone else, it was more the thought of _him_ dating. A wizard was, out of the question, he’d thought, which meant Muggles, though Harry loathed the idea of having to hide a piece of himself from someone he could potentially come to love. He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. What a mess.

Ginny nodded all the same, “What about our family?” she asked. Harry had tried not to think too hard on the reactions of the Weasley’s. They’d be disappointed to be sure, they had always treated Harry like family, and now, “No, don’t start wallowing Harry James Potter,” Ginny scolded. “You know my parents will still love you. As will all the family. Save Percy, but who cares what he thinks,” she joked and Harry smiled a little in spite of himself. He _hated_ the idea of feeling like a failure where his marriage was concerned. Perhaps, if not for both his and Ginny’s indefatigable homosexuality, it might have worked. Harry had felt guilty lying to his wife and had come out to her a few months ago, after a decade of marriage and three children, after he'd worked it out properly for himself.

“Oh thank Merlin!” Ginny had said, throwing her arms around his shoulders, laughing hysterically. Harry had been thoroughly confused until Ginny had confessed her _own_ interest in witches, and how she had been trying to find a way to tell him and was admittedly a little scared at what the world might think if _she_ divorced the boy-who-lived. “If it’s mutual though, it doesn’t matter,” she said with a laugh. Harry had laughed then too and hugged her.

“I just hate the thought of disappointing everyone,” Harry admitted with a frown. Ginny sighed, cupping Harry’s face in her hands.

“Harry. Listen to me, you haven’t disappointed anyone. We both want different things than what we can offer one another. It’s not that we don’t love each other anymore, or our kids, but this isn’t the life we need, and we both deserve to see what else is out there, yes?” Ginny asked, not for the first time since the two had discussed the possibility of divorce all those months ago. Initially, Harry had been unwilling to agree to such a thing. _Surely they could see other people and still stay together_ , he thought. Harry nodded, a small tear falling down his cheek despite his agreement. “So, this is something we _need_ to do for ourselves. We agreed. We’re raising the kids together, in the same house to give them that normalcy, just till they get out of Hogwarts, and then… we can go our separate ways,” she promised. He nodded, but he couldn't hep but feel terrified at the prospect of having to start over.

“And if you find someone else before then?” Harry asked. Ginny worried her lower lip, wondering if this was the time to tell Harry about Luna. “You already have,” Harry said with a small laugh. It wasn’t a question. _Of course,_ Harry thought with a sigh.

“Now don’t go getting jealous on me now,” Ginny admonished.

“I’m not jealous!” Harry argued. “I don’t do that!” he said.

Ginny snorted, “Just for certain blonde wizards,” she said under her breath.

“What was that?” Harry looked at his soon-to-be ex-wife curiously.

“Hmm?” Ginny asked, trying to feign innocence.

“Gin,” Harry said trying to give her his best stern Auror voice, his arms folded across his chest, in that serious way that always made criminals very nervous. Ginny snorted, raising an eyebrow at Harry in such a Malfoy-esque way that made Harry’s heart stammer.

“That doesn’t work on me, _Auror Potter,_ ” she teased.

“Please?” he asked nicely.

Ginny sighed running a hand through her hair. “Harry you had a right strop when you read the article in the Prophet about Malfoy’s engagement to Astoria Greengrass.”

“I did not,” he argued.

“You set the paper on fire. And then when they published the pictures of him making out with that wizard last year you practically glared a hole through the paper.”

“That doesn’t mean…” Ginny merely gave Harry a hard look, as if to say, _you want to try that again?_

“Harry, by all means, lie to yourself. Lie to your friends, lie to your boss. But do _not_ lie to me, as though I haven’t known you since I was ten years old!”

“I’m not lying. I just don’t feel any type of way about Malfoy!” he argued. Ginny sighed.

“Right, fine. Get out,” she said, arms folded across his chest.

“What? You’re kicking me out because you’ve decided I’m lying about being interested in Malfoy of all people?!” he argued. Ginny rolled her eyes.

“I have a date you self-centered prat!”

“Oh,” Harry said. Then, “OH. I… do I know her?”

Ginny snorted, “Yes, actually,” Harry’s eyes widened and he looked excitedly at Ginny, “And no. I’m not telling you who it is. Nor am I introducing you.”

“It’s one of your Harpies friends, isn’t it? You know your chaser has been looking at you all year, I thought maybe…”

“Harry!” Ginny said slapping his arm playfully. Harry chuckled.

“Oh so we can talk about my _obvious affection_ for Draco Malfoy, but your love life is off limits?” neither one heard as the floo roared to life in the sitting room.

“Sorry I’m early Gin,” came a dreamy voice from the direction of the floo, a little bit behind them. “I just wanted to…” she stopped short as she saw her girlfriend standing in front of Harry who was leaning against the couch, Ginny’s arms were still draped over Harry’s shoulders. “Oh hello Harry,” Luna said sweetly. Harry chuckled as Ginny quickly removed herself from Harry and turned to face the blonde, and wrapped her in her arms quickly, placing a kiss to Luna’s cheek. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, as Ginny turned back towards him.

“What, you're the only one who can have a penchant for blonds?” she asked. Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh, has Harry finally admitted his love for Draco then?” Harry groaned even louder at that. “Well done Harry. You know, Draco has a little bookshop in Diagon now. The DragonHeart Bookshop. It’s quite lovely.”

Harry shook his head, “I need a drink,” he said as he made his way across the room towards the fireplace. “You kids have fun,” he said, grabbing a bit of floo powder, and calling for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Give Draco my love," Luna called and Harry let out a strangled little sob. 

“We plan too,” was the last thing Harry heard from Ginny, before green flames whisked him away to the Leaky Cauldron.

He would _not_ be visiting Malfoy’s bookshop, Harry had promised himself as he stepped out of the fireplace and made his way over to the bar, to order a Firewhiskey. He was happy for Ginny and Luna. They made sense, certainly. Ginny always had a penchant for protecting the Ravenclaw when they were in school, still, Harry couldn’t help but wonder what his own future relationship might entail. Who could he trust in the wizarding world who would even be interested in him for anything more than just being with the boy who lived?

Ron had Blaise Zabini, an odd coupling if ever there was one, that somehow managed to work. Hermione had Pansy Parkinson, an equally odd relationship that just worked. Of course, Harry’s friends had come out of the closet eons ago, after their 8th year at Hogwarts that Harry had foregone in favor of trying to do what he always did. Ignore his true feelings in favor of living the life that was expected of him. Becoming an Auror (which he mostly hated), getting married to Ginny and having children, and being the Ministry’s poster boy whenever they required it of him. It wasn’t the life he’d envisioned for himself, but then, Harry had never bothered envisioning anything for himself. He hadn’t expected to come out of the war alive, and somedays, he wondered if he actually had. Could it really be called living if it was someone else’s idea of what your life should be? Harry snorted. Alcohol often seemed to make him dramatic and maudlin. Harry sighed as he got to his feet, polished off his Firewhiskey, and made his way out into the comfortable October morning, going nowhere in particular.

He definitely wasn’t going to Draco’s bookshop, he told himself firmly. Nope. Absolutely not.

* * *

The Dragonheart Bookshop was cozier than he’d expected, Harry thought as he entered the bookstore at the edge of Diagon Alley. The walls were painted a beautiful eggplant, behind the towering mahogany bookshelves teeming with books. On the other side of the room was a comfortable looking reading area, with several overstuffed chairs, sitting beside a crackling fire, while a kneazle slept atop one of the chairs, and several magical portraits of famous wizarding authors, slept in their paintings that hung by the fire. Harry looked around, for the owner of the shop, and spotted him, a moment later, behind the counter, that was tucked away to the side of the shop a bit, Draco was leaning over the counter, deep in a book that Harry couldn’t quite make out the title of from his vantage point. Harry stared for a moment, not sure he wanted to interrupt, as he took in this new Draco Malfoy. This Draco Malfoy, who’s hair was longer in a way that seemed to soften his features and make him, beautiful, Harry thought. This Draco Malfoy who, was wearing a smart grey jumper that was slightly too big for him, and that made his pale skin seem to glow. This Draco Malfoy, who’s arse was apparently hugged perfectly by his grey trousers that Harry could catch a glimpse of from where he leaned over the counter. Harry _tried_ not to let his mind wander away with him, imagining having Draco bent over the counter, with himself behind him. Harry shook his head quickly as he cleared his throat and approached the counter. Draco stood up fast, placing a bookmark in his current novel, which Harry realized as he got closer, was muggle in nature, and featured two, half-naked men in a passionate embrace on its cover.

“Welcome to the Dragonheart bookshop where we have-- oh, it’s you,” Draco said. “What can I do for you, Potter?” Draco asked. Harry smirked.

“Don’t look so disappointed to see me,” Harry said.

“I’m only disappointed because I was in the middle of a particularly good chapter,” Draco said. Harry smirked as he eyed the title of the book.

“Darkness’s Savior?” Harry asked.

“The main character, Maleus Darkness,” he said with a shrug. “It’s some kind of fantasy. Total tripe, but…”

“You’ll read it anyway,” Harry smirked.

“It’s the sixth book in the series. See, Maleus and Perry, they’ve been enemies for years, and well... They’ve just kissed, Perry’s just admitted his feelings for Maleus.” Harry looked down at the book again.

“Jenna K. Randolph?”

“A muggle,” Draco said.

“Can’t say I’d picture you reading a muggle novel.”

“Yes well, this one caught my eye,” Draco said quietly. Harry nodded.

“I could see why a lot of people seem to have something of a savior fantasy.” This Harry knew from first had experience.

“I don’t,” Draco pouted.

“Don’t you?” Harry asked, holding up the book.

“I’ve _been_ saved by you,” Draco said. “Several times in fact, and the experience was hardly what I’d call a fantasy.”

Harry laughed despite himself at that. “Fair.”

“I was also nearly killed by you, after being stalked for a year,” Draco added for good measure. Harry stopped laughing then.

“I…”

“Don’t you dare apologize Potter.” Harry closed his mouth. Draco looked him up and down, his arms folded. “What do you want, Potter? It’s been a bloody decade, and _now,_ now you decide to pop into my shop?”

“I just…” Harry sighed. _What_ did _he want?_ Harry wasn’t sure he knew if he was honest. “Wanted to talk,” Harry said quietly.

“Talk?” Draco asked incredulously. “After ten years? What the bloody hell for? What do we even have to talk about?” he demanded. It had been going so well for a moment there, Harry thought. Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“What have you been up to?” Harry asked. Draco snorted.

“I own a bookshop Potter, what part of that isn’t clear?”

“No I mean, besides that?”

“Oh you mean, after I wormed my way out of Azkaban, as I’m sure you and your Auror friends seem to think? What do you want from me, Potter? I’ve been nothing but an upstanding citizen for the last decade, and now I’m being accosted by Auror’s in my shop. You know you’re the third one just this month to come in here, and question me.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, “Who else has been here?” Harry asked, confused, there was no DMLE investigation into Draco Malfoy as far as he was aware.

Draco folded his arms, “What. Do. You. Want. Potter!” Draco repeated. Harry sighed.

“I meant this to be a friendly visit,” Harry promised.

“Why?”

Harry sighed. “Did you know I was getting a divorce?” Harry asked.

“Why would I know that? And for that matter, why would I care?” Draco asked.

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said quickly. “Only, you’re the only other person I know who’s been divorced, and I just thought perhaps we could have lunch and talk?” Harry said, as soon as the words had left his lips, Harry was shocked by just how true they were. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why?”

Harry sighed, “Why do I want to have lunch, or why am I getting a divorce?”

Draco considered this, “Both?”

“I’m getting a divorce because I prefer wizards, and my wife prefers Luna Lovegood apparently,” Harry said.

Draco laughed, and the sound caught Harry off guard, it was oddly beautiful he noted, “So _that’s_ who Luna’s been going on about. Goodness, she’s been raving about this girlfriend for months now, I just assumed she was like the wrackspurts or nargles.” Harry laughed despite himself.

“Seems like you guys are pretty good friends. She said to give you her love.” Harry said.

Draco smiled. “Luna has been inordinately kind to me, all things considered,” he admitted with a shrug. The matter of her being trapped in the cellar of Malfoy Manor went unspoken. 

“She’s a good person like that. But I don’t think it’s _that_ inordinate. It’s not as if you’re undeserving of kindness.”

“Yeah… right,” Draco said with a snort. “So your ex is dating Luna huh? That’s gotta be interesting. How are the kids taking it?”

“We haven’t told them yet,” Harry admitted. “Actually, that’s another thing I wanted to ask you about. Scorpius is about Al’s age.” Draco nodded. “How did he take it?”

“Scorpius has known his mother and my marriage was one of convenience since he was two years old, Potter.” Harry’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“Don’t look so shocked. It’s common practice within pureblood circles. I married Astoria to produce an heir, once that was done we were allowed to go our separate ways. Astoria is now happily with Theodore Nott, I’ve got Scorp and everyone is happy.”

“What about like… dating, have you ever, I mean…” Harry trailed off awkwardly.

“Being a single father and ex-Death Eater doesn’t exactly make me great boyfriend material,” Draco admitted. Harry frowned. “In your case finding a wizard interested in you shouldn’t be hard.” Harry blushed furiously at that. “I suggest you tell your children as soon as possible though. Lest the papers find out.”

“You planning to tell them?” Harry asked.

“Hardly Potter. Firstly the Prophet doesn’t give a knut what I’ve got to say about anything, least of all you. Secondly, I have better things to do with my time than to take about you incessantly to anyone who will listen. And finally, despite what my childhood self would have argued to the contrary, I have no desire to try and ruin your life. Or that of your children’s. I know what it’s like to have someone’s parents fuck up your life, I’d just as soon not inflict that on your children.”

Harry looked at Draco then, _really_ looked at him. He seemed so much different than even Harry had realized, and he couldn’t help but appreciate Draco’s concern for his children.

“Thank you,” Harry said. Draco waved him off, and Harry sighed. “If I’m honest, I’m a little nervous to tell the kids. James is at Hogwarts right now, and Al and Lily seem too young to really understand.”

“Al is ten. Lily is what… eight?”

“Seven and a half,” Harry said.

Draco smirked. “So, basically eight in her mind. Listen, Potter, you can’t coddle them forever. It’s better they find out from you than the Prophet anyway, and if you honestly believe the Prophet will never find out, you’re only kidding yourself.”

“I _know._ I know,” Harry said with a sigh. “I just… I feel like I’ll be letting everyone down.”

“Potter. Far be it for me to tell you anything about your life, but given all that you’ve done for the Wizarding World, I would say you of all people deserve to be happy. Your kids adore you. Your family adores you. Your friends, the whole bloody world adores you. They won’t care. But if you keep it from them, you’re only hurting yourself in the end.”

Harry considered this. When had Draco gotten so wise anyway? It almost felt like the sort of advice Dumbledore might have given him so long ago before Harry had realized the wizard had been playing puppet master with Harry’s life for 17 years. Before he realized that his mentor was not the hero he was made out to be. That _Harry himself had_ made him out to be. There was nothing for it, he thought. He would have to tell his children, sooner rather than later. Harry thanked Draco for his hospitality, promising to come back, and let him know how it went, and exited the bookshop, feeling both monumentally lighter in a way he couldn’t properly explain, and terrified at the prospect of coming out to his own children, and announcing his and their mother’s divorce.

Harry sighed, and apparated away, just outside of the bookshop, leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy still in his shop, unsure of what to make of the encounter. It wasn’t as if his feelings for Potter were new exactly, but that didn’t make them any less undesirable.


End file.
